If I Had You
by Team Slash
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark meet at a magnate party. They soon discover they need and want each other... *I'm sorry there wasn't Iron Man in the movies so I chose the Comics category xD*
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hello! Here's TamakiCat :D! I'm SO sorry this chapter is SO short o.O But don't worry, it won't be THIS short afterwards xD On this, enjoy ;)! And if you wanna grasp more the feeling of this fanfic, listen to the Adam Lambert's song : If I Had You! This is the Wayne/Stark theme song for me and Sh00ter. Haha!

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing of it BUT the idea to make a Stark/Wayne fanfiction, my take on Bruce and the little sentences here and there from Stark in this chapter, this chapter, my writing style and my love for that pairing :D!

Review :D! And enjoy xD

_**If I Had You**_

_**Chapter 1. Party Crashers**_

Bruce drank sips by little sips from his Marguarita as he made his way through the rich crowd. He had been invited to a rich people party given by one of his many magnate friends. As he drank and turned round, he bumped into someone. A few drops of his Marguarita fell on the floor.

''Aww… Looks like it needs cleaning. Haha!'' he exclaimed to the stranger while staring at the floor.

As he raised his look and saw the man standing in front of him, he tried to not get too much open-mouthed.

''Wow.. he's handsome.'' He thought.

Though he had bumped into that stranger and found him handsome, he still kept his composure.

''Well, have a nice evening.'' He said with a plastic smile.

He tried to walk forward , but the other man moved where he was headed. Then, Bruce tried going to the right, where the other magnate moved as well. He repressed a sigh of annoyance and smiled.

''Nice ass…'' he thought as he finally walked away, looking at the man's buttocks.

''Hum..I definitely need a new drink.'' He noted as he drank the last drop of his drink.

It had been about 40 minutes since he had entered this party and approximatively 10 since he had met this…guy. He did not even know his name. But actually, he didn't care about that for this was probably the only time he'd ever see him.

So, he got to the bar and as he ordered to same thing another time, he heard a somewhat recognisable voice calling out to him.

''Ha! Seems we're meant to meet twice during the hour!''

He turned his head to see the man into whom he had bumped earlier.

''Yeah… Haha! Isn't it funny?''

Bruce thanked the barmaid who gave him his new Marguarita and after he took a first sip out of it, he said :

''And since it seems we will see each other quite a lot tonight…What's your name?''

''I'm Wayne. Bruce Wayne, by the way.'' He said, offering his hand.

Though, he couldn't help but eye the man.

''Keep your composure…Keep your composure!'' thought Bruce while smiling a plastic smile, still offering his hand to the man.

The other one shook it and then, after a mutual and silent agreement with a nod, they begun a conversation.

''Looks like we're both…acquaintances of the dear party holder, aren't we? Haha! How come you know him..?''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note :**_ Sh00ter's chap. Another year since this one's been updated! We were supposed to get rid of some, buuut...this one's gonna get hot. A side note, I thought I was going to be Bruce until I re-read the first chapter. Trololol. Why let's say I've got some...ressemblances with them both and it's getting confusing (ach yea, except for the 'nice' guy part 8U)

_**Disclaimer :**_ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO MARVEL OR DC COMICS. They like to fuck each other real haaaa'd!

_**If I Had You**_

_**Chapter 2. Beautiful Dirty Rich**_

Bang bang~! Stark was singing in silence while walking around in this crowd of all well dressed ladies and gentlemen, looking straight at his Jack on ice. Meanwhile, a unknown man bumped into him, Tony's drink spilling a little on his suit. He mumbled something between his teeth looking at his suit and at the floor that needed some cleaning now.

Then and only then he dared turning his neck to make sure to remember the stranger's face. Is he checking me out? The richman thought, frowning. He innerly grumbled. Not bad either, he thought again.

"Pepper, I need a new suit. Dummass spilled some Jack." Tony told his sleeve, where there was a tiny microphone hidden, connected to Pepper's hear.

He gave his glass to the waitress with her plate who was passing by him and got off to Pepper, farther from the crowd gossiping in the giant room. He asked subtly his precious friend about the stranger.

Her answer was shortened to the raise of an eyebrow. Tony made big round eyes at her. Pepper sighed. "That, Bruce Wayne. Can't you remember a face?"

"Face?" Said he out of surprise. "Names, not faces."

"Whatever...change that o-m-g mess." She rolled her eyes then smiled, handing him a new vest.

As Stark came back to fetch his drink in his clean coat, he saw that dude again. He rolled his eyes, sighed, played with his fingers and offered a made up smile to someone he has never heard of who was smiling at him for no particular reason. He finally walked to this Bruce Wayne and leaned on the counter.

"Seems we're meant to meet again." He addressed Wayne.

Stark asked for his name, to remain as polite as he could, even if there was no need for it.

"Why, nice to meet you, Bruce. I'm Tony Stark." He shook Wayne's hand like a true gentleman and smiled as plasticly as the other. How strange...he thought.

"Looks like we're both…acquaintances of the dear party holder, aren't we? Haha! How come you know him..?" asked Bruce without being aware of Stark's reply.

"In fact, I am. Welcome to my palace."

As he had expected, round eyes looking at him. He chuckled a tad and grabbed back his drink from the waitress' plate and drank it whole.

"One more, chérie." He told the delicious one behind the counter. He winked at her as she gave him another drink with her cheeks turning red. "Thank you."

Tony turned back to Bruce and eyed him real good for every details, frowning a bit, as if he was trying to see under his clothes. He went back to normal and took a sip.  
"So! Mister Wayne, I happen to invite some people I do not actually know." He chuckled again. "Pepper was in charge of the invitations, I think you've meet once, didn't you?" Another sip.

"No paws, though. Anyway! Tell me more about you. Then I certainly won't forget your face if you make yourself interesting."

He smiled widely with his plastic look, the one you'd slap. He might've been a bitch, but something had caught his attention, so maybe it was worth the shit. He didn't quite enjoy 'chatting', especially with strangers.

Why if those strangers were females and not Pepper there was no need for chatting. Richmen are different, being himself one of them, they needed to feel important to the other richmen.

"Enjoying the party?"


End file.
